Beautiful Monster
by twilightbabyloverfanatic
Summary: There's a new presence in Forks, nothing like the Cullens have ever seeen before. But they'll learn that she's more connected to them than they know. Also Renesmee and Jacob have a surprise for everyone...  Sequel to The Uninvited Guest  :
1. Invitation

**A.N. Hey guys! This is my second fan fiction (: so you guys know the drill I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does the only ones I own are my OCs. Don't touch them (:**

I looked at the small pink and white cottage that was now my home. It was perfect. One bedroom, a modest kitchen and living room and the cutest little fireplace right in the center of the wall. It was perfect, for me. It wasn't gonna take me long to unpack anything because I didn't have much. Furniture was, well nonexistent. The little clothes and books that I did have didn't take up much space. All I had left to unpack was an old skillet, a few pieces of silverware and some old holey sheets. I was definitely gonna have to go shopping sometime this week, hopefully tomorrow if my funds are where they're supposed to be. I had one measlier box to unpack and I did it slowly. I took out my old, overused skillet and wiped it gently, taking much more care and time than was actually necessary because I just didn't want to be stuck with nothing to do around here. I feel better when I am working on something then when I'm just lounging around. I don't like feeling useless or lazy and that's how I feel when I'm not being productive. After I had all but wiped the black off of the pan I carefully put it away in what would soon become the pans cabinet. Then I slowly unpack the rest of the box and found it extremely difficult to take my time putting everything else away, I was getting restless. I looked over at the ancient clock that I had hung up myself earlier, it was leaning to one side unevenly but I liked it, it gave the place a little character. It said that it was well past six o clock. I smiled and then release a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Finally it's time." I hadn't tried out my powers here yet, but judging on how green it was here I figured I'd have much more strength here than I did in Florida. I stood up and broke down the sad cardboard box that had carried all of my personal belongings and put it under my mattress since I didn't have a bed frame yet. I walked across the hardwood floors of my new home barefoot and walked out of the door into the fresh summer air. I stood there for a minute just enjoying the way that the breeze caressed every part of my body, I loved how it wasn't too cold and not too hot either. I had a really good feeling about this place I wanted to make this place mine but the rules were I had to stay settled for a year before I could make a claim and I planned on sticking it out this time. I walked over to the side of the house and sat beside the patch of grass that I had decided to try my power on first. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I saw what I wanted to happen in my mind's eye. I saw the ground, still at first, start to pull apart. I saw a sprout and then a few more and a few more, then making sure I had control I gave more power and all of the sprout exploded. Some grew tall while others stayed smaller but still beautiful in their own way. Some had pink petals or blue or red and even gold. When I stepped back to look at my work I gasped at the pure beauty of what I had created. Sometimes my power amazed me. The atmosphere here in Forks was also helpful. My flowers have never looked so healthy before, I knew this is where I needed to be. I continued to admire the exquisite garden that I had created when I heard someone approaching. The smell wasn't familiar to me but of course since I just moved here no one's scent was gonna be familiar to me. Their ascent wasn't hurried so I assumed it wasn't danger but I was still gonna keep my guard up since I didn't know anyone here yet. I decided to stay where I was and wait for them to knock on my door before I revealed myself. I stayed completely still and waited to hear the footfalls stop at my door. Knock. Knock. I took a deep breath and walked around to the front of the house to see two vampires. That was surprising, I wasn't aware that there were vampires living here, I hope this doesn't mess with my plan. They turned to me and I saw something that surprised me even more, their eyes weren't red but a golden liquid topaz. What kind of vampires were these? I don't know how my face looked but it must have been so confused that the vampires must have felt like they need to speak first.

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," the male vampire, Carlisle looked like a freaking supermodel but then again they all looked like that, it was really annoying that the undead got to be so damn pretty. The woman was gorgeous but there was something more that made her beautiful, she reminded me of my mom, which was weird since vampires couldn't have kids, but this one looked like she just wanted to hug me and feed me. "We live just down the road and we thought we'd stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood." Live? How can vampires have a house somewhere, I mean once people start noticing them don't they have to move? I'm so confused. Then the woman, Esme stepped closer to me, I fought the urge to step back and kept my face calm.

"We also came to invite you for dinner," dinner? What the heck! Vampires can't eat! Ok maybe I'm wrong, maybe they're not vampires and just really pretty humans. I, very discreetly, sniffed the air around me, I was sweet and strong. Nope they're definitely vampires. So why are they inviting me to dinner? Oh I get it, they want to have me for dinner. They obviously don't know who they're messing with.

"Well that's very sweet of you. I'm Azelea, and don't take this the wrong way but how can vampires live in one place? I mean don't you guys have to move around a lot because of, well you know?" Their weird topaz eyes widened when I said "vampire" but they quickly composed themselves/

"Vampires?" Carlisle said, laughing. I knew they weren't just going to admit what they were so I was gonna have to drag it out of them.

"Don't play like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know what you are and don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone, I know how important your secret is." They looked at each other and then back at me, probably debating on whether to keep acting like I was crazy or just admit what they were. Carlisle cleared his throat and then asked the question that I was praying wouldn't come up.

"Well you know our secret, but know I'm curious as to how you know that." I looked at him and then to his mate who had stepped closer to me again and put a hand on Carlisle's arm.

"Now is not the time for that," she smiled, "we can talk about it over dinner. Of course we won't be eating but it would be so nice if we could get to know each other." She looked at me with hopefully eyes and my resolve shattered. What was with this lady?

"Sure, I mean I haven't eaten anything today and my new kitchen is kind of scarce, I haven't gone shopping yet so dinner would be nice." She smiled and I saw that she had dimples, I hadn't noticed before.

"Lovely, our house is just past the river. Dinner will be ready at eight." I nodded once and smiled back. She turned back to Carlisle and grabbed his hand.

"We look forward to seeing you." He took one last look at me and then they both disappeared into the surrounding forest. I walked back into the house and looked at the clock, six thirty. I only had an hour and a half before dinner with the vampires.

**So I really want to know what you guys think of this story so I want some reviews please (: and i'll be consistent every time i finish a chapter i'll post a chapter (: review review review**


	2. Samson

**Chapter two (: I'm really excited for this story it's gonna have sooooooo much drama lol **

**Enjoy (:**

Since I hadn't gone shopping yet not only was my kitchen and living room bare but also my closet. I had nothing decent to wear. But that also begs the question what do you wear when you're going to have dinner with vampires? I had no idea because, well, I had never been invited to dinner with vampires before. I had never met any vampires that were civilized enough to even have a conversation with someone like me. Even though my blood repelled them it's not like my people and vampires got along. They were created to kill and my people were created to, well create. Was I really going to walk into a house full of vampires calmly? Would I be able to turn my back on them? Would I be able to eat the food that they give me? I debated over this until it was time for me to get going. I still hadn't found anything to wear so I just decided to wear what I had on, I mean it's not like I was trying to impress them anyway. So I kept my knee length pink, floral sundress on and just applied a minimal amount of makeup, minimal, meaning black eyeliner and mascara. I thought about wearing lip gloss but then remembered that I would be eating and that would just cause the food crumbs to stick to my lips which, by the way, is not cute. When I looked at the clock again it was five forty five, well I wouldn't want to be late now would I? I took one last look in the mirror and admired what I saw, I was really pretty. I had a heart shaped face which, thanks to Proactive, was clear of blemishes. I was a C cup leading down to my synched waist and then out to my full hips, legs that weren't too long or too short and then small feet. I smiled and then turned away from the mirror to walk out the front door into the evening breeze. Since I didn't have a car I was going to have to walk to the vampire house which was fine with me, I felt better in the outdoors anyway but I didn't want to seem like a hermit lady. I kept walking until I heard the sound of a river and then speeded up my pace. When I got to the river I encountered I problem that I hadn't thought of before, how was I going to get across it? For vampires it was easy, I'm sure they could just jump across, but I was human, sort of, I didn't have super speed or strength. And I couldn't very well show up to dinner looking like I just swam through a dirty river, that would be a very bad first impression. I thought for a moment, then I saw an overhanging branch on a tree and it gave me and idea. Very carefully I climbed up the trunk of the tree and crab walked out as far as I could onto the branch without it breaking. I was still very far from the other side that's where my power came in. I put both hands on the branch and concentrated, after a few moments it started to move. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes to see that the branch had grown far enough for me to jump to the other side without problem. I brought my left leg over to the same side as my right and dropped down until I was hanging onto the branch like a monkey bar then I dropped down lightly onto the balls of my feet. I flipped my hair back and inspected my dress, not dirty in the least. Satisfied with myself I continued to walked deeper into the forest until it got thinner and thinner and then finally broke into a clearing. In the middle was the biggest and most beautiful house that I had ever seen. It looked like something you would see in an old movie but it had definitely been modernized. I walked up the porch steps and proceeded to knock on the door but before I could it swung open to reveal Esme, the maternal vampire. She smiled and hugged me, I was surprised at her touch but instinctively hugged her back. When she pulled away from me she still had a smile plastered on her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome to our home," she waved me inside and I entered not worried in the least about turning my back on her. The inside of the house was just as beautiful, if not more, than the outside. There was a huge circular staircase on the far side of the room and all of the back walls were replaced with glass. There was an ivory piano on a platform in the back of the room, I fell in love with it immediately. All of the furniture was exactly the same shade of white and in the middle of the room were nine other vampires all of them were wearing similar smiles of welcome, except for two. One was a breathtakingly and painfully beautiful blonde who was glaring at me like I had killed her mate and the other was a modelesque boy with messy bronze colored hair, however unlike the blonde who was still glaring at me he just looked at me with a confused face. As if there was something about me that he just couldn't figure out, maybe he was wondering how I'm human but my blood doesn't call to him. I wasn't really sure but I didn't let their stares deter me from being polite to the rest of the family that I would soon be introduced to. Finally the only other vampire I knew, Carlisle, stepped forward.

"Azalea, thank you so much for coming, I'd like you to meet the rest of my family." He came to my side and started on the right with a short pixie looking vampire that looked like she was so excited she couldn't stay still. "This is Alice," she came forward and hugged me like we had been best friends since birth, I hugged her back but I was extremely confused.

"It's nice to meet you. I can see that we're going to be great friends." What was that supposed to mean? This chick doesn't even know me, but I smiled at her anyway.

"It's nice to meet you too." He continued to introduce his family one at a time and they each came up and greeted me in their own way except of course for the blonde and the bronze haired boy who I found out were Rosalie and Edward. Besides those two I liked the rest of Carlisle's family a lot, Alice, the pixie girl, was with Jasper. Then there was the big guy, Emmet, who was Rosalie's mate, go figure. Then Edward, the bronze haired boy, and his mate Bella who was a little quiet but I could tell that's just how she was and she wasn't just being standoff-ish. Lastly I met Kat, whose real name is Kataryzanya but no one can ever say it right, who was half human and Raven. I could tell they stuck together a lot, I was also told that Edward and Bella had a daughter, who was half human and half vampire, named Renesmee but she wasn't there yet. They assured me she'd be home later, not that I minded her absence. Once I had gotten acquainted with everyone I asked the question that I been dying to ask ever since I walked through the door and saw it.

"Do you mind if I use your piano, just for a second before we, I mean I have dinner?" Everyone, especially Rosalie and Edward, looked shocked that I had asked except for Esme who was just smiling harder than I had ever seen anyone do. She's the one that answered.

"No, no of course not, please." She practically pushed me over to it. I ran my hands along the top then around to the keys and finally settled onto the bench. I hadn't noticed that everyone, even Rosalie and Edward had gathered around the piano to hear me play, it didn't make me nervous in the slightest. I had done this all the time back home. I took a deep breath and placed my hands delicately across the keys and when I played the first chord of Regina Spektor's "Samson" everything fell away and I was back home. In the plaza playing for my people in the Magnolia festival, everyone was there, my mother and father, my brother, my best friends…..and Ian. And when I started to sing, slow and strong, she was there. Green eyes and all, Dahlia, was in his arms, smiling and clapping for me. She loved me so much. As I continued to sing, Ian smiled and yelled my name, told me how wonderful I was. He was so beautiful and perfect, but not real, because when the song started to come to an end he stopped smiling and yelling and started to disappear. And with him, Dahlia's beautiful shape began to fade as well until they were both gone. The image of my family and friends remained until the last line of the song and then I was back in the Cullen house, at their piano singing and crying. "

"You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first." I played the last notes and then ended the song but didn't remove my hands from the keys. I waited until I saw a tear fall onto a key and then gently wiped at my eyes. I looked up at the people that had gathered around the piano to listen to me and was surprised at their expressions. Rosalie, no longer glaring at me, was staring at me as if she wanted to cry. The rest of them just looked thoughtful and a little impressed. I didn't really know how to break the silence so I just ran my hands along the keys again trying hard to hold onto the image of him. But the harder I tried the more it slipped away until I could no longer remember the shape of his face, the color of his eyes or the light in his smile. Even her image was gone from my mind and I felt more tears well up in my eyes. It took every ounce of my strength not to break down right then and there. Then someone spoke, a voice that I didn't recognize, it was Rosalie.

"That was beautiful," she smiled at me and I tried to imitate it the best I could.

"Thank you," I took a deep breath and reluctantly stood up from my heaven at the piano and pushed those memories that remained to the back of my mind for another time. "So what's for dinner?"

**So you guys know what i want (: Reviews please even its like a smile or a frown face just press that button! (:**


	3. Explanations

**This is where you find out what Azalea really is (: be excited lol**

For people that didn't eat they sure could cook, wasn't that kind of a conundrum? Since Kat and I, and Renesmee but she wasn't here so she doesn't really count, are the only ones that can eat there is gonna be a lot of food left over. But everything was so good I couldn't help going back for seconds and thirds, shocking all the vampires with my capacity to pack away food. Once I was completely full and Emmet was all done laughing about how fat I was the real conversation started. I found out about all their powers. Alice could see the future so the comment that she made before , about her seeing that we were gonna be good friends, made so much more sense now. Jasper, Alice's mate, could feel and control the emotional atmosphere around him. I bet that really came in handy when Alice's excitement gets the best of her. Edward could read minds and it was because of this topic that I found out why he was acting so strangely toward me before.

"You can't read my mind?" He smiled the first one toward me since I got here, and shook his head.

"No, when I try to all I can get is mist and fog, being in your mind is like walking through Forks at night. Cloudy sort of." I laughed at and the rest of them laughed with me, and I found out I wasn't the only mind Edward couldn't read. His mate Bella, whom I had become quite fond of, had a mental shield that blocked her thoughts from Edward. Not only that but she could also block other people's powers but there were exceptions, such as Alice's visions and Jasper power. Raven's power was similar to Bella's but her shield deflects physical attacks and not mental ones so Edward could still read her mind. Then there was Kat who was probably the most talented out of all of them since she had more than one power, she could read people's minds like Edward but she could also communicate with people through their thoughts. Then she could move things with her mind, that's cool. And her last power was something I didn't even think was possible, she could control people, not just make them so things but also think and feel things that she wants them to think or feel. I thought that was kinda dark and scary and she agreed with me. She didn't use her power much because she didn't want to feel like a monster or a dictator. After we had finished this conversation and I had learned everything about them, like the fact that they don't feed on humans instead they drink animal blood and that's why their eyes are topaz and not red, they wanted to know more about me. I knew this topic was coming but that didn't mean that I was prepared for it.

"Well what is it you want to know?" Emmet spoke first.

"Well why do you know about us?" Well that question was innocent enough but the answer was going to make things that much harder.

"All of my people know about vampires, although your kind is not very common where I am from we got a lot of nomads passing through." That's when the harder questions began, first from Raven.

"What exactly are you and your people?" This is it, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm a nymph," I said simply, they all looked at me like I was crazy. I gave me some sort of pleasure to see that I knew about them but they apparently knew nothing about me.

"What you mean like a pixie?" That was Jasper, I hated when people called us pixies, it was insulting. Pixies are as big as your big toe and I don't have wings so how the heck could I be a freaking pixie, I'll tell you how, I can't!

"No not a pixie, a nymph, pixies have wings, do I look like I can fly?" Emmet laughed his booming laugh until Rosalie nudged him in the arm. He cleared his throat.

"So what is it that nymphs do exactly?" That was Kat; I was quite fond of her for some reason.

"Nymphs protect the balance of nature." Now they really looked confused, even Carlisle, I mean seriously it wasn't that hard to understand but I supposed it couldn't hurt for me to explain a bit of our history to them. "Ok you guys have heard of Mother Nature right?" They nodded, ok so at least they weren't completely retarded. "Well it's said that long ago when there was nothing inhabiting the earth Mother nature came and took pity on the planet and used her life source to make the earth beautiful. She grew gardens and trees and flowers and parks. She created everything that you know and see now. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to sustain the earth forever by herself so she created nymphs. She created us to help her sustain the earth's nature and to preserve its beauty. In a way she gave birth to us, without her we wouldn't be here, and her life force, the nature that she placed upon this planet is what keeps us alive. And we're what keep her life force from fading, so in a way we need each other, one of us can't survive without the other. And as long as nature survives, so do we, so in a way we're immortal. Our heritage also determines where we can and cannot live, the ones that are more closely related to Our Mother have more power and control, and those that are further away from her original line have less power and control. The ones with less power have to live in places that can't sustain a lot of nature, places like Arizona and Florida. But the more powerful ones can live in places with more nature like the rain forest and Forks."

"Wait, why?" That was Alice, "wouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No, because we get our power from the nature around us, the more nature that surrounds us the more power we have. So the ones with more control and capacity for power should live in the places where that capacity can be filled completely. If one of us gets too much power and can't control it we, well we basically explode." Then Emmet spoke again.

"Son since you're here that means you're one of the more powerful ones?" I nodded, happy that they made that connection.

"Yes my family is the most closely related to Our Mother that you can get, which in turn makes me one of the most powerful nymphs in existence." When I finished my story they were all staring at me however, they weren't confused anymore they just looked, thoughtful. I was glad that I got a break from all of the questioning; I didn't know how much more I could answer. It was Carlisle that spoke first.

"That is quite possibly the most interesting complex thing I have ever heard of in all of my existence." I didn't really see how The History of Mother Nature was complex or interesting, I mean sure maybe the first time I heard it but eventually it starts to get old. "I wonder," I looked up at him and wondered what he was wondering about. I looked around as a sign for him to continue but he wasn't paying any attention to me and after a while Edward started to share the same wondering expression. I bet he had read what was in Carlisle's thoughts. There were a few moments of silence and then Alice got up and went to look under the sink. She brought out a large bowl and ran out of the back door. I wondered where she was going but it wasn't for long because then Carlisle voiced his thoughts.

"Azalea, would you mind demonstrating your power?" Before I could answer Alice came back into the house with the bowl but this time it was full of dirt and she sat it down in front of me. Must be nice to be a psychic, I thought.

**Next chapter is where the surprise comes in (: so review review review please please please**


	4. Surprise

**This is the chapter where you find out Jake and Renesmee's big surprise (: excited? (:**

So there I was, sitting in a dining room full of vampires who wanted to see me use my powers. Not that I minded showing them, it was just the fact that they actually wanted to see it. They were all staring at me and periodically staring at the pot to see if I had done anything yet, oh well might as well give them a good show. I knew exactly what I was gonna do as soon as I closed my eyes, I held my hand out over the pot and concentrated. I pictured the image in my head, I saw the little sprout poke through the dirt and taste the oxygen. I saw it grow taller and taller, I saw the leaves extend from the sides of it and I saw the little bulb at the top struggling to open. I had to be careful about using my power inside or I would end up turning it into a greenhouse. So I very cautiously pushed my power until I saw the little bulb peeked open and blossomed slowly. But it was taking so long; I wanted to see the beautiful flower now. Accidently I pushed my power until the bulb exploded, in the good way; a million tiny pink petals fit themselves into a beautiful circle and in the middle, a perfectly round yellow spot. Opened my eyes and marveled the beautiful Dahlia flower before me, the Dahlia I had created. I looked up at the stunned group of vampires that sat before me and pushed the bowl over to the middle of the table. Alice was beaming and Rosalie, Raven, Kat and Esme reached out to touch it. Carlisle and Edward only sat and stared at it while Bella and Jasper still looked, shocked.

"Amazing," I didn't think it was all that amazing but then again it was my power, I was kind of used to it now. "I can't imagine how beautiful your garden must be," she sat back as if she was imagining everything that I was capable of. I laughed at the fact that I was actually working on my garden when they came to invite me to dinner, how ironic is that? Just then a phone rang everyone looked in their pockets and took out their cell phones, but it was Rosalie who actually answered hers.

"Hello?" I heard someone talking quickly on the other end and then from the corner of my eye I saw Edward flinch and then look in Rosalie's direction, she looked back at him said a quick "ok" into the phone and then ran out the back door to the house. I stared after her in amusement and then looked back to see that Edward had a pained confused expression on his face, the same expression he wore when he realized he couldn't read my mind. I wondered what that was all about but I didn't have to wonder for long.

"What was that about son?" That was Carlisle, but Edward, much to his dismay, just shrugged.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear the person on the other line and then all of the sudden Rosalie blocked her mind from me and then left. It must be something she doesn't want me to hear." Wow I didn't think it was possible to keep secrets from a mind reader. Then I saw Alice lean back in her chair and I saw her eyes glaze over, and I don't know why but I panicked and almost jumped across the table to shake her but Emmet waved me back.

"Is she ok?" I couldn't believe it, now I was worrying about vampires, jeez one amazing dinner and it's like I'm their best friend. I'm so glad Edward can't read my mind. Emmet nodded.

"Yeah she's just having a vision." Oh so that's what it looks like, wow it was much more boring than That's so Raven, at least she made a funny face, Alice just looked, well dead and bored at the same time. It was kind of scary, then just as fast as it had happened it was over. Then she was staring at me with worried eyes. I looked around and everyone was staring at her staring at me, would Alice have had a vision about me?

"Why can't I see your future anymore?" I figured she was asking me but I couldn't imagine how she could think that I would know the answer. I hated when people answered a question with a question but really what choice did I have?

"What do you mean? You can't see my future anymore?" She shrugged and rubbed her temples but it seemed to only frustrate her more. I felt Jasper sending calm waves throughout the room and found myself giving easily into them. Man, Jasper's power had to come in handy around Alice.

"I don't know, you just disappeared, it's like your future is intertwined immensely with Renesmee or the wolves, but why?" I looked around and everyone was again, deep in thought, did she just say wolves? I didn't have much time to wonder because not too long after Rosalie came back through the glass door but she wasn't alone. She had two other people with her, one was a beautiful girl and the other one was a boy, well a man, and he was enormous! He looked like he was Native American but he also looked like he was on steroid soup. It was like his muscles had muscles, his hair was short and black and his face, which looked like it could shelter an amazing smile, was hard and serious. The girl was, for lack of a better word, exquisite. She had a heart shaped face and long bronze hair that curled down to her thighs. Her chocolate brown eyes like scared, but there was something else in her expression, something that I recognized very well because I'd seen I seen it in my own face once before, love and determination. I knew what was gonna happen next, I knew why Rosalie was blocking her mind from Edward and most importantly I knew who the girl and boy were. She was Renesmee, Edward's daughter, and the boy was her boyfriend and the father of her unborn child. It didn't take Edward long to figure out that they were keeping something from him intentionally but no one knew that I knew what it was. I needed to get out of here, this is none of my business.

"Um maybe I should go," I stood up but then felt a cold hand on my arm and I looked into Esme's pleading eyes.

"Please don't." God, seriously this lady was good at playing the mother role. Reluctantly I sat back down and waited for what was gonna come next. Finally Edward stood up, his eyes dark with fury.

"What's going on?" I saw Bella rest a calming hand on his arm but I figured it was more out of worry for her daughter and not Edward. Rosalie's eyes narrowed and behind her Jacob and Renesmee looked at each other as if neither of them knew the answer to what he was asking. Then Renesmee stepped out from behind Rosalie, with Jacob not too far behind, and took a deep breath.

"Dad," she said strongly. Here it comes, I thought. "I'm pregnant." Everyone, but me, gasped even Alice who was the psychic. No one had anything to say but they all knew to watch for Edward's reaction. Edward was still for what seemed like eons, then without warning he snarled and leaped across the table, gracefully, to pounce on poor Jacob.

**So click that button and review please (:**


	5. Dahlia

After that everything was like a blur, I saw Edward jump like a hungry gazelle over the table to Jacob but what I didn't see was Rosalie jump in between them to protect Jacob and Emmet grab Edward's arms and tackle him to the floor to protect Rosalie. I tried to act surprised but I really couldn't because I had seen all of this coming. But obviously no one else had. Emmet was on top of Edward, trying to keep him from jumping up and slaughtering Jacob so at this point I knew it was time for me to leave but before I could speak Bella did.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," oh shit she used the full name trick this definitely isn't gonna be good. "What do you mean you're pregnant? That's impossible," then she stopped and thought about it then turned to Carlisle. "Isn't it?" She asked unsure, Carlisle was deep in thought despite the snarls and profanities that Edward was screaming in Jacob's direction. Then he blinked once and said "hmm". Then Bella, becoming quite impatient, lost her cool. "Carlisle! Is it possible?" Again Carlisle was silent, but he wasn't the only one, Emmet had let Edward up but still had his arms pinned behind his back, Edward was also quiet, probably listening to whatever was in Carlisle's head. Then after what seemed like forever he spoke.

"Well, Renesmee is half human and she does have a menstrual cycle so I suppose that means her body changes as a human's does." Bella was just shaking her head as she listened to Carlisle's words while on the other side of the room Edward continued to snarl silently. "I'll have to run some tests to be sure." I forgot that Carlisle was a doctor, man that must be convenient, I was about to suggest that I leave so that they could have some friendly private time again I was interrupted, this time by Edward.

"Renesmee, how could you do this?" For the first time, Renesmee looked at her father. "How could you go and do something so stupid? Do have any idea how this would affect your mother and I? Did you even stop to think about how we would feel?" Esme tried to console her son but he just kept on chastising Renesmee even when the tears that she'd been holding back swelled into her eyes and fell down her face he just continued. They tried to shut him up, to see how horribly he was treating his scared pregnant daughter but he wouldn't listen to any of them. For a moment that I was listening to his tirade, he wasn't yelling at Renesmee he was yelling at me and it wasn't Edward but my father. Telling me how stupid I was, what I disgrace I am and how he's so disappointed in me and I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't mean to but I snapped.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Commanding the attention of a room was something that I never had a problem doing because I was so loud, and I hadn't said anything so they were all shocked just because of that. Everyone, even Carlisle, was now staring at me. I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over past Renesmee and Rosalie and went right up to Edward so that my face was inches from his. "Enough Edward." I looked at me and I heard a growl grow deep in his throat but when he opened his mouth he spoke very calmly.

"This is my daughter. I will talk to her the way that I want to talk to her and this is none of your business so maybe you should leave." Maybe I should. I thought to myself, but I'm not going to, you started this so now I'm going to finish it.

"No, because you need to hear this and I think it would be best from me. Telling your daughter how stupid she is and how disappointed you are in her is not gonna make her any less pregnant. I bet she already knows what she did was stupid and irresponsible so that means she doesn't need to hear it from you. She's scared, right now the only thing she wants to hear is that you still love her and that you support her in her decision because she's keeping that baby whether you do or not. And all of this," I waved my hand in front of his face "is just going to push her away." For once he was silent, he was glaring daggers at me but I didn't care, if this came to a fight I could definitely handle myself. When the silence was finally broken it hadn't been from one of us, it was from Renesmee.

"How did you know?" I guessed she was talking to me but I couldn't imagine what she would be asking me. I turned to her confused.

"How did I know what?" Without thinking she brought her hands to the base of her stomach where a little bump was forming.

"That I'm keeping the baby." Edward growled at this and I turned to glare at him, he had his head down but I knew he was listening.

"Because I saw the look in your eyes." I stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "It was the same look that I saw in mine." At this everyone looked at me, man I was shocking them a lot this evening. Renesmee was looking at me like I was water in a dessert.

"You have a baby?" Jeez was it that hard to believe? I flinched a little when she said "have" because I didn't "have" a baby, I "had" one.

"Yes I had a baby." I was hoping that none of them would notice my change in tenses but that would be too much to ask for in a room full of genius vampires. It was Alice that spoke next.

"Had? What happened to it?" I was guessing she said "it" because she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

"She's gone." I didn't realize what I said till it came out of my mouth, they were gonna think that she was dead, but she wasn't, at least I hoped she wasn't. the next question was from Rosalie and it surprised me.

"What was her name?" I looked over at the beautiful flower that I created earlier and smiled.

"Dahlia, her name was Dahlia."


	6. Past

**This is where you find out about Dahlia (: *screams* i'm excited**

Talking about the darkest time of my life was never something that I had planned on doing ever again, especially in a room full of vampires, but I didn't leave myself much of a choice for anything else once the tears started coming. I wasn't full on crying but it was noticeable enough that Edward stopped growling at me and had wandered back over to Belle who clinging to him, which I guessed was for two reason. One was because she was as distraught as he was and the other on was to keep him from trying to pounce one Jacob again. Somehow telling them that I had a daughter had directed the conversation from Renesmee to me. Esme came over and rested an arm on my shoulder.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Damn, they'd figured out my weakness, for some reason I harbored a soft spot for the maternal vampire, I knew I wouldn't be able to deny Esme anything she asked of me. I left out a loud breath and nodded before I spoke.

"Sure but you might want to sit down for this, it's a long complicated story." They did as I said and I took my seat next to Esme. I didn't really know where to start but it wasn't like there wasn't a moment where my life started to fall apart. "I lived in New Orleans with my parents and some other nymphs, sometimes we stay together but most times we move out on our own when we get old enough, kind of like going to college. I was working in this run down flower shop, even though I didn't really have to, I liked feeling like I could take care of myself, like I could do something for myself. And that's where I met, Ian. He came in one day that I was working and he walked around the store and then he saw me and he stopped. He stared at me and I stared back, it should have creeped me out but it didn't. It was like he was looking through and not just at me, we didn't speak, we just stayed that way for I don't know how long. Then, without warning, he just ran out of the store. I thought for sure that I had scared him even though he had stared at me first, once he left I felt like a part of my being had been ripped away from my body, but I didn't follow him. And the next day he came back, he came in and didn't acknowledge me at all until he came up to the counter to buy a single red rose. He came up to the counter and flashed a dazzling smile, almost knocking me on my feet; I smiled back never looking away from his eyes as I rang him up. Then he just left again and I felt empty again. We continued that way for six months, never talking, but whenever he came in and looked at me we would have this connection, and I knew I loved him." I took a breath and continued. "One day and he came into the shop we actually had a conversation; he bought one red rose as usual and stared at me the whole time before he spoke to me. He said that his name was Ian and he asked me what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, I didn't know what to say exactly so I gave a generic answer, I said I wanted to be happy. And he said I I'd like to be a part of that and I said a part of what, and he said making you happy. He asked me on a date and of course I said yes." I looked around before I continued but it was like I was talking to a bunch of statues. "We went on so many dates that eventually I lost track, but whenever he came into the shop it was the same routine plus he would always ask to see me again and of course I would say yes. After we had been dating for a few months I told my father, he was furious and he forbade me to see Ian again but I knew I couldn't stay away from him. The next day was the last time Ian came into the shop, he bought his last rose and asked if I would come with him tonight so that he could show me something, I said yes. We went to his house, he was an artist so he lived in a studio, it was perfect for one person, for him. I showed me to where he creates his art and told me to close my eyes. He lead me into a room and I smelled roses immediately, when he told me I could open my eyes I saw that he had created a huge heart made entirely out of the roses he had bought from my shop, some of them were dead and darker which gave it more depth but the newer ones were strategically placed so that from afar it looked all the same color. It was stunning and he had done it all for me. Then he turned to me and asked me again what I wanted to do with the rest of my life and I gave him the same answer. Then he got down on one knee and said that he really wanted to be a part of making me happy. I was stunned but I knew that I loved him so I didn't waste any time saying yes." This was where the story got a little sketchy. "I stayed with him that night," I saw Emmet leaned forward and smile slightly so I elaborated, "and yes we had sex." He nodded and then sat back becoming a statue once again. "But what I didn't know was that nymphs can't have physical relations with humans, there's something in our system that isn't good for them. So when I woke up the next morning, Ian was gone. I didn't know what to do, I called the police and they said that it was death from natural causes. They asked if I was his wife and I didn't know what to tell them, I said I was his fiancée that he had proposed to me the night before. But since I was his wife I didn't have a legal right to anything and I had never met his parents but I was sure they knew about me because he had spoken to them about me on one of our dates. I decided that I would be best for me to disappear so I went back home and told my father what happened, he was so upset that I had disobeyed him and he said he told me so, which he did. I didn't disobey him again until a few weeks later when I found out I was pregnant with Ian's baby. When I told my father he was furious, he told me how stupid I was, how he was so disappointed," I turned to Edward, "basically everything you said to Renesmee and then some. I listened to it all and it hurt me to my soul to think that I couldn't count on my own father but when we he told me that he wanted to kill my baby before it was even born, I snapped. I told him off and left, I moved to Florida. That's where I had Dahlia, when she was born she was so beautiful and healthy but she was full human, so I knew that I couldn't keep her or I would end up killing her, like I did her father. So I put her up for adoption and within a few days she wasn't mine anymore." I felt a stray tear fall but I didn't wipe it away. "I stayed in Florida until a few months ago when I decided to move here." I looked up and around me to see if they were still listening to my story that was now, thankfully, over. It was Alice who spoke.

"How old is she?" I didn't even have to think about the answer before I spoke.

"She'll be ten this spring." Everyone was silent again so I took this opportunity to voice the point of this whole story. "Edward, Renesmee needs you to be there for her and if you're not, trust me, you will lose her."

**So you know what i would like for my birthday that's in five days? (: Some reviews!**


	7. Imprint

**I think this may be my most favorite chapter (:**

So apparently spilling my guts to the Cullen's made me one of them, that and the fact that something in my future made it so that Alice can't see me anymore. Whether that happened or not I had decided to stick around anyway, if only to stay and look out for Renesmee. The next day when I saw her she looked like she had gained another month of pregnancy; I was kinda caught off guard and didn't have time to catch myself.

"Oh my gosh Renesmee why are you so fat?" She looked at me shocked at first then I saw the tears well up in her eyes, crap mood swings. I struggled to save myself. "I mean why are you so pregnant so soon? You were so thin yesterday." She nodded and the tears disappeared I saw Jacob and Carlisle appear behind her, one with a plate full of food and the other with measuring tape. "Um, ok I think I missed something," I said more to Carlisle than anyone else.

"Because she's gaining pregnancy so fast I'm trying to measure the rate at which she's going." Now, I heard the words but I didn't understand any of what he said, thankfully Jacob was there to dumb it down for me.

"He's trying to figure out how fast the bay is growing so that he can get a clue on when the baby will be due." Oh, well that definitely made more sense. And that's basically how things went around the Cullen house, every day I would come over at the same time and they'd be doing the same things. Emmet and Jasper would usually be glued to the TV, Rosalie and Alice would be either out shopping or planning to go shopping, Esme would be cleaning and Renesmee, Jacob and Carlisle would be monitoring the baby. Edward and Bella would be carefully hovering around their pregnant daughter but I could see that it was just out of worry. They weren't worried about Renesmee being able to give birth to the baby like they were about Bella when she was pregnant because Renesmee was half vampire, technically she could heal from anything that baby did to her. the thing that worried them the most was what it would be, since Jacob was a werewolf or "shapeshifter" as Edward had begun to call them, would that make the baby werewolf, vampire and human? That's a bit of a paradox don't you think? Vampires and werewolves are supposed to hate each other. But, who was I to judge? Those few weeks that I spent at the Cullen house before Renesmee had her baby were pretty, well hectic to say the least. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were out shopping everyday and since they didn't know whether the baby was a boy or a girl, Carlisle couldn't get a reading on it because it's surrounded by vampire skin, so they came home every day with bags and bags of clothes for boys and girls. Emmet and Jasper were surprisingly helpful, especially when the contractions started coming, they graciously allowed Renesmee to use their hands as leverage since she'd probably end up breaking Jacob's hand. And every day she got bigger and bigger until the big day finally came the Carlisle predicted would be the baby's due date. I stayed over that night since I really wanted to be there when the baby was born so Kat and I shared her room and I have to admit that when Renesmee screamed at the top of her lungs that her water just broke and that the baby was coming at two in the morning we hadn't gotten any sleep. We both rushed down the stairs like two kids at Christmas time to find that Emmet had already brought Renesmee down the stairs and placed her on the couch. I know that vampires weren't supposed to feel pain but Renesmee was in labor so her piercing screams didn't shock me like I thought they would. Carlisle went through the notions of delivering the baby just as he would with any human baby which kind of made me laugh. All the boys, except Carlisle of course, we kicked out and had to wait outside and I'm sure none of them wanted to see this gruesome sight anyway. You could hear the baby thrashing within her body trying to claw its way through but her skin was too thick and too hard. Carlisle had to stick both of his hands into her and pull the baby out, since vampire babies usually claw their way out of their mothers, I was told by Bella, the baby didn't know how to get out when that didn't work. Her screaming got louder once the baby was finally making a normal way out of her and just as soon as it started it was over and then all you could here was the beautiful wailing of the newborn baby. Renesmee looked exhausted she was sweating and her hair stuck to face. Esme pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then placed her cold hands along her face trying to cool her down.

"He's beautiful Renesmee," Esme said. So it was a boy, how cute. Carlisle quickly cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blanket just as Renesmee reached for him; she was already starting to heal.

"Give me my baby Carlisle," he smiled at her and placed the baby gently in her hands then ran outside to fetch the men. Naturally the worried father, Jacob not Edward, ran in first to check on Renesmee but when he saw the small bundle in her arms he stopped dead in his tracks. He walked slowly over to her and leaned over to get a better look at his soon. Renesmee looked up adoringly at him.

"He looks so much like you," she said and I swear I saw his russet cheeks turn pink when she said that. One by one all of the family members took turns admiring the baby, even Edward couldn't resist it, I don't think I've ever seen him smile that much. After a while I noticed that I was inching towards the back of the room and when someone called my name I realized how much I had detached myself from the group.

"Hey Azalea hasn't gotten to hold him yet," I looked up and saw Esme waving me forward so that I could take my turn with the baby. I walked forward smiling, I was nervous but I wasn't sure why, it was like I was about to get picked up for the prom but that's crazy right? I held out my arms and Renesmee placed her newborn son gently into my arms. He was sleeping until he felt the exchange and once he felt new arms under him his deep brown eyes snapped open and, with a gaze that eluded any newborn, he stared intently at me. I felt a deep connection with the tiny baby I was holding and for some reason felt the overwhelming urge to protect him. I'm not sure how long we stayed that way but even the small conversations that were going on around us couldn't break our stares, not until I heard Renesmee growl.

"No way, it's not possible is it?" I was confused, something happened and I missed it. Then Bella spoke.

"Think about it, the baby is half werewolf.." she trailed off and then realization flashed on everyone's faces, everyone's except mine.

"You think he imprinted on Azalea?" Bella only nodded and I knew that this was what made me disappear from Alice's sight. I knew there was no turning back now; I was officially a part of the Cullen family. But what the heck does imprint mean?

**If you like this story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Search

**Now you get to meet Dahlia! (:**

**Dahlia's POV**

**7 years later**

I was sitting at my window staring out at the sky marveling at how pretty and blue it was when someone called my name.

"Dahlia! Hey!" I tore myself away from my daydream, which had something to do with me flying over the treetops, to look down and see who was disturbing me. It was Marcus, my extremely strange and insanely goofy boyfriend even though I wanted to be mad at him for tearing me away from my fantasy I just couldn't deny that I was happy to see him. I smiled at him and then pouted.

"You know it's very rude to ruin someone's daydreams." I said it jokingly and then laughed so that he would know that I was kidding, he smiled back up at me.

"Oh my apologies princess I didn't realize it was six o clock already." He had a point, for some reason every day at six o clock I had to let my mind wander, no matter where I am. I guess it was just my mind's way of keeping itself from exploding. I smiled and laughed.

"Apology accepted but now you owe me a kiss," I yelled down to him and he smiled.

"As you command my queen." He bowed down and waved his arms dramatically and I laughed again at his goofyness. He smiled back at me and then held his arms above his head. "Help me up." I laughed at his helplessness and closed my eyes and concentrated, I saw the ground part to make way for the tiny root pushing through it, I pushed harder and made the root grow thicker and longer and had it snake up the side of the house all the way up to my bedroom window. When I finally opened by eyes a huge thick vine had snaked its way up the side of the house. I smiled down to him and he smiled back at me and started to climb. When we finally got close even he pulled himself up and through my window.

"I believe I owe you this," he leaned forward and kissed my lightly on the lips. I never realized just how happy he made me until I became even happier. The most amazing thing about Marcus wasn't his amazing personality or his gorgeous smile it was the fact that he didn't think I was a freak just because I could make things grow. He thought my power was amazing and beautiful, the same words that he used to describe me all the time. He accepted me and that was something that I didn't think could ever happen with a boy because of my power. "Have I ever told you that I think you are amazing, and not just because you can create a whole forest if you want." There's that gorgeous smile again.

"Yes you have on more than one occasion; it never gets old by the way." I loved teasing him and he loved being teased, well sometimes.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something princess." I laughed at that, I was definitely not a princess. I took a deep breath and he turned to look at me with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" He came over to sit next to me so that his face was again inches from mine.

"I need you to help me with something." He took my hands in his and kissed them and I smiled despite myself.

"Anything." I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I need you to help me find my birth mother." At first he looked confused and then the gravity of what I was asking sunk in.

"Did you ask your mom about her?" I nodded.

"Yes and she lied to me, she said she didn't know anything about her but when I did some snooping I found this." I took the manila folder from under my pillow and handed it to him. He took it without hesitation and started to look through it. I saw his eyes widen when he saw how much information he was holding.

"So her name is Azalea Wade?" I nodded and smiled. "Wow, I can't believe your mom has all this stuff on her and wouldn't tell you." I refused to think of my mother as a liar or someone that would keep something this important from me but I couldn't help it.

"Do you think we'll be able to find her." He nodded.

"Definitely, when did you find all of this stuff?" I shrugged

"I don't know a few months ago I think." He nodded and then closed the folder.

"So when should we leave?" I looked up at him and smiled. I should have known that he wasn't going to let me do this all by myself. He looked up at me worried and I already knew what he was thinking without having to ask. "Look I know that this might be wrong going behind my parents back but I have to know about her. I have to know why I can do these things, why I can make things grow. And she is the only person that can tell me."

"As soon as possible." With that, he stood up and positioned himself to climb back out of the window.

"Ok I'll go home now and see what I can find and I'll call you later." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before he climbed back down the vine and ran in the direction of his house. I stared out of the window after him for I don't know how long until I heard a voice behind me.

"Dahlia," I jumped and spun around to face my mother. She was a beauty queen even in her late thirties. Once that kind of behavior is taught it doesn't go away. She has beautiful high cheekbones, striking blue eyes, jet black hair and legs that go on for miles.

"Mom I didn't hear you come in." She smiled and took two steps closer to me.

"Apparently, you obviously didn't hear your phone ring fifteen times either," she picked it up and handed it to me. I checked my missed calls. Marcus had called me fifteen times. I didn't hear it ring at all, I had been sitting her watching the outside of my window for three hours. "What's going on?"

"Nothing mom I was just distracted," I smiled to reassure her and she smiled back.

"Ok well dinner will be ready soon," she turned around and walked out of my room closing the door behind her. I breathed a sigh of relief and then dialed Marcus' number, I heard him pick up.

"Dahlia?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Jesus where have you been I've been calling for hours."

"I don't know I think I went into lala land."

"Well I think I found her, we can leave tonight." Tonight, was I ready to find out this soon?

"Ok where should I meet you?"

"Outside the elementary school, I'm coming to get you now."

"Ok." I hung up and grabbed the bag that I had already packed for this situation. I took out the note that I wrote for my mom and put it on my desk for her to find. I took one last look at my room and then, using the same vine I made for Marcus, climbed out of the room and ran down the street.

**Like it? Then review (: lol**


	9. Reunion

**OK! Really excited about this chapter (:**

**Azalea's POV**

It's been seven years since I moved to Forks and met the Cullens. It's also been seven years since Renesmee had her hybrid son, who incidentally imprinted on me. It was a shock for everyone, except maybe Alice but I don't think even she saw this coming. So let me fill you in, after we had established that Jordan, that's his name, had imprinted on me they first had to explain to me what imprinting was and let me tell you I was extremely confused.

"_So what it's like love at first sight or something?" Most of them nodded but it was Jacob who spoke._

"_In a sense yes, but it's much more powerful than that. Once you imprint on someone you can never be away from them for long amounts of time." I saw him move closer to Renesmee when he said this. "He'll do anything for you, be anything." _

"_Well that doesn't seem fair. It seems more like you're a slave to someone." I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms and saw how even in sleep he clutched to the collar of my shirt. I couldn't say that I didn't feel anything for the child because that would be a lie but that was wrong wasn't it? _

"_It's what we are, and we can't control it." It was silent for a long while after that until Renesmee spoke again._

"_What are we going to do Carlisle?" He only shrugged. I never thought I'd see the day when Carlisle would be at a loss for words._

"_We just have to see how this all plays out as he matures." I shrugged and sat down next to Kat._

"_I guess it's a good thing I'll never die." They turned and looked at me when I said this and I forgot that I never told them._

"_Never die?" That was Jasper._

"_Um yeah, nymphs get older like everyone else but we don't age and we never die." This didn't seem to shock them as much as the other things that I told them did, which I was happy for._

So after that night we all played it by ear. Everyday Jordan got bigger and smarter. A few months after he was born he phased for the first time. It was funny and sad all at the same time because he didn't know how to change back and it was quite the experience for a newborn but it was cute because he looked more like a puppy than a wolf. Then when his gift appeared it pretty much shocked everyone. He can walk through things like walls but also people, pretty cool if you ask me. He asked for me every day, and as he grew our relationship changed just as much as he did. Then, sometime after the fifth year he stopped growing and something clicked inside of me. I went to the Cullen house and he was waiting outside for me and before I could say anything he leaped down the stairs and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back and looked into my eyes I was too stunned to say anything. We stood there and looked at each other for I don't know how long and after a while he broke the silence.

"I love you" he said. Somehow I wasn't prepared for the declaration of his love because I went into shock. Carlisle had confirmed that we wasn't going to grow anymore and that his mind was much more developed than that of any human and I couldn't deny that I loved him too, so what was wrong?

"Jordan," breathe Azalea breathe. "I love you too," he smiled and then bent down to kiss me again. After that I couldn't deny how right this was and no one else could either.

"Lea," I felt Jordan poke my side and I turned around in his lap to face him. I was with him at the Cullen's house like I always was.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear Alice?" I shook my head and looked around. None of the Cullens were anywhere to be seen.

"Where'd everyone go?" He pulled me closer and stroked my hair.

"There's someone coming near the house, they went to see who it was since they didn't smell familiar."

"Oh, I wonder who it is."

**Dahlia's POV**

I was nervous to say the least. After almost two weeks of searching I was finally going to meet my mom. We, Marcus and I, found out that she moved to a place called Forks seven years ago but when we went to her house she wasn't there. Marcus said he saw another house on the way in so we're gonna go over there and see if anyone there knows anything about my mom. As Marcus drove up the long driveway he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Relax babe." He started rubbing tiny circles on the back of my hand. I looked over at him confused.

"What do you mean babe I'm completely relaxed." He laughed.

"Then why are you sweating bullets?" I used the back of my hand to wipe off the sweat that I didn't know was there.

"Oh wow, maybe I am a little nervous." Well why should I be nervous? I was only going to meet my birth mother who gave me up for adoption 17 years ago. No pressure.

"What the heck?" I felt the car come to a stop and I snapped out of my trance and looked at what was holding us up. It was a group of people, some of them looked friendly, like the blonde male and the brunette next to him and some of them looked, well not so friendly like the female blond and the huge guy next to her.

"Do you think they're gonna attack us?" As if he could hear us one of the guys, we had messy redish brown hair and a brunette clinging to his side, smiled and whispered something to the blonde male.

"Maybe we should get out and explain." I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Ok," I got out and followed him around to the front of the car and grabbed his hand as the blonde male stepped toward us.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle how can I help you?" He looked like a freaking supermodel and for a moment I was stunned. That is until Marcus gently nudged me.

"Um I was wondering if you knew my mom." He nodded.

"I might, what's her name?"

"Azalea." His eyes widened as I said her name.

"Wait, you're Dahlia?" Now it was my turn to be shocked, this guy knew my name which meant he had to know my mom and she had to have been talking about me.

"Yes, my name is Dahlia. Is my mom here?" He looked behind him and the brunette woman stepped beside him.

"She's inside." She smiled and they both moved away so I could see the front door clearly. I felt Marcus squeeze my hand but I couldn't even move to look at him. He nudged me a little and I felt my feel move forward. We walked through all of them and I felt like forever before we made it to the front door. I opened the door and looked around, their house was amazing. This coming from someone who's adoptive parents have three different houses in Europe that they visit every summer.

"Hey who are you?" I turned around and saw a guy, a huge guy on the couch with a woman. A woman who looked exactly the way I thought she would, the way she looked in my dreams. I walked forward but stopped when he stood up and pulled her behind him.

"Azalea Wade?" Her eyes widened when she found that I knew her name.

"Yes?" Her voice broke and I knew then that she knew who I was.

"My name is Dahlia, I'm your daughter."


	10. Introductions

***SCREAMS* Family Reunion :D I'm excited**

**Azalea POV**

Nymphs don't die but I swear when I saw the young girl in front of me I felt my heart stop. And when she said her name and said she was my daughter I felt it start up again. My head didn't want to believe it but my heart already knew it was true. She had my hair, my nose, my build, and everything was Ian's. She had his eyes, his lips basically his face and it hurt me to my soul because it was like I was seeing him through her. She was looking at me, waiting for me to say something, to acknowledge what she had just said but I couldn't. I didn't know where to start or what to do. Then I saw the tears form in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have come," the boy beside her grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I just had to know." Before she could say anything else I reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around my waist and crying into my shoulder. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was actually comforting my daughter, and she was here with me. I could finally tell her what I had wanted to say since the day that I gave her up.

"Danlia, I love you." She pulled away from me and stared up into my eyes with her tear filled ones. She was surprised; surprised that I love her or surprised that I said it I didn't know.

"You do?" I nodded and pulled her close again.

"Of course I do Dahlia I'm so sorry but I had to give you up." I pulled away and held her face in my hands. "I did it to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Now it was my turn to cry. What would she think when she found out about what I am? I started to open my mouth to tell her the truth when Carlisle and Esme floated back into the house. Leave it to Esme to help the situation.

"Perhaps we should talk about this over dinner." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at my daughter and the boy who I'm guessing was her boyfriend and I knew they wouldn't be able to resist her. Azalea looked to the boy and when he nodded she turned back to Esme.

"Sure," she turned back to me. "Is there somewhere we can rest, Marcus has been driving for three days?" I looked over to Carlisle and he nodded slightly.

"Yeah there are rooms upstairs; you're welcome to any of them." She smiled at me and then pulled the boy, who I knew now was Marcus, up the stairs with her. I watched them leave and my maternal instincts nagged at me for letting my seventeen year old daughter go upstairs with her boyfriend whom I knew nothing about. But then again I didn't know much about my daughter either. Esme came up to me then, smiling.

"So, what was it like meeting your daughter?" I smiled at her enthusiasm. But I couldn't lie to her.

"It was, extremely awkward." She laughed then and wandered into the kitchen, probably to make the dinner that none of the vampires in this house would be able to eat. I felt someone behind me and knew from the heat that was emanating from them that it was Jordan. Even though he was part vampire his body temperature was still pretty high, not as high as his dad's but not as low as Renesmee's. he wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned into his body, this was one of those times where his high body temperature felt nice. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"So that's your daughter." It was a statement not a question. I nodded since I couldn't quite call her my daughter because I knew nothing about her and that wouldn't feel right. "Don't worry, once you tell her the story and explain what happened she'll understand. I sighed and turned around to face him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I hope you're right." I leaned my head against his chest and I felt his laughter. I looked up at him confused. "What's so funny?" He smiled and looked down at me.

"Nothing." I knew he was lying but I also knew that he was gonna tell me eventually so I let it go. I sniffed him and held my nose.

"I think you need a shower." He smiled and scooped me into his arms.

"Wanna help me wash?" I laughed and he carried me to the bathroom.

**Sorry no smuttyness for this chapter (: I'm not good at them lol and I know this chapter is really short but it's only because I wanna save the good part for the next chapter mwahahahahahahaha but seriously I would love some reviews (: **


	11. Dinner

**Whoo Hoo new chapter lol I'm excited and I wrote it XD**

Dahlia's POV

Marcus and I were upstairs unpacking and getting ready for dinner when it finally hit me. I had just met my birth mother and I was about to have dinner with her. I folded my last shirt and turned around to see that Marcus was done packing and was staring at me, but it was an expression that I had never seen on him before. It looked serious. He wasn't saying anything and for a second I thought that he might be mad at me but I hadn't done anything in the short time that we had been here so that couldn't be the problem. I saw him take a deep breath and drop his head down into his hands which were resting on his legs. I didn't like this, not knowing what was wrong but knowing that there was definitely something on his mind. After a few moments of silence he brought his head up again and looked at me, then he stood up and walked over to where I was standing. He took both of my hands in his and kissed me, not just a kiss it was desperate. Like he would never kiss me again after this moment. He pulled back and looked directly into my eyes.

"Lia," his voice wasn't strong like it was usually. Could he be breaking up with me? "If you knew something about me, would you still be my girlfriend?" I'm sure the surprise showed on my face. What could be so bad that he would be worried about me breaking up with him? I didn't have to think about it and I didn't care what it was, I love him and nothing could possibly tear us apart now.

"Of course Marcus, whatever it is you can tell me." He looked down and took another deep breath before looking back into my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and right at that moment there was a knock at the door. I looked at it but made no move to go and answer it, instead I looked back to him expecting him to continue. But he gingerly nodded his head and released my hands before going and opening the door. It was Alice.

"Esme wanted me to come and let you know that dinner is ready." She smiled and waited for Marcus to tell her that we would be right down before she turned away and went back downstairs. He closed the door and then turned to me smiling but I could tell that it was forced, he couldn't hide his feelings from me and he knew it.

"Come on we can talk about it after dinner." He reached for my hand and I hesitated for the slightest second but took his hand anyway and followed him downstairs to the dining room. I realized for the first time how white this house is. White is a hard color to maintain for décor and this house didn't have a spot anywhere.

"Jeez, how do they keep this house so white?" I whispered to Marcus. He smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe they're ghosts." I heard someone laugh in the kitchen and wondered briefly if they were laughing at Marcus' comment but then decided against it. We weren't anywhere near the kitchen yet there was no way that any of them could have heard us. When we finally made it to the dining room, which was probably the cleanest and most intricate room of all, everyone was already sitting down and the food was on the table. I felt bad for making everyone wait for us before they could eat. Marcus and I sat down together at the far end of the table where my mom had saved us a seat next to her. Esme smiled at us and I smiled back but it was half hearted, I wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Finally the man that I had come to know as Carlisle spoke as a few of the people at the table, including the man sitting next to my mother, reached for food.

"So Dahlia, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Involuntarily I glanced over at my mom and saw that she was staring at me intently, silently hoping I would give up some information about myself since she knew nothing. I could see the desperation in her eyes. She wanted to get to know me. I cleared my throat unnecessarily and took a deep breath as Marcus' grip on my hand tightened.

"Well I'm a senior in high school, and I really like it." I thought about something else that I could say but for some reason whenever you want to think of something that's when your mind goes blank. Thank God for Marcus.

"She's a beautiful dancer." He stated with ease as he started to fill his plate with food. I had forgotten that we hadn't eaten since yesterday. I saw my mother's eyes light up at this and I wondered if she danced too, it would make sense. One of the girls on the other side of the table, Kat I'd come to find out, raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She didn't say it as if she didn't believe that it was true, more like she was just surprised. I nodded.

"Yes, why?" She shook her head and took another bite of her food.

"Oh nothing. You just seem like the really shy girls that never really do anything because they're too afraid." I wasn't quite sure how I should take that so I just nodded and looked back to my mother who was eating now but was smiling slightly. It was silent for awhile and by this time I was starting to try and eat something but no one was prepared for what was about to happen next. It was Renesmee who asked the question.

"So can you make things grow too?" When she asked I was eating an olive and when I heard the question I started choking. My mother and Marcus both reached for me at the same time but I waved them both off and tried to catch my breath. When I had finally recovered I looked at Renesmee who was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"How do you know about that?" She smiled and took another bite of her food. And pointed to my mom with her fork.

"Your mom can do it, she's a nymph." My eyes widened and then I remembered her question, _can you make things grow __**too?**_ I looked over at my mom and saw that she had her head in her hands.

"Mom," I saw her stiffen when I called her that but it didn't stop me. "Is that true?" She took a deep breath then looked up at me.

"Yes." She looked back down then to Marcus and then back to me. "Sit down, it's time you knew the truth."

**So I would really like some reviews please! (:**


	12. Secrets

**So I'm a little discouraged about this story cuz I get no more reviews it makes me sad ): but here's the next chapter**

Dahlia looked to her mother and then to Marcus, meeting his eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile and she sat back down. Her mother closed her eyes and took a deep breath, one that unnerved her. Everyone at the table had become dead silent and none of them moved, it was almost like they were statues.

"Dahlia," she meet her mother's eyes again and prepared herself for the worst. "I can make things grow because I'm a nymph, do you know what that is?" She shrugged.

"Like pixies?" She sighed and she her head and behind Dahlia Marcus clenched his fists, it was short but it was enough for someone at the table to notice.

"No. Nymphs protect the balance of nature, by maintaining it. That's why we have the powers that we have. That's what I am, and that's what you are." Dahlia was stunned, she'd always felt a connection to the nature around her but she never knew why and then when her powers surfaced it only made it stronger. It made sense, it was weird but it made sense.

"So you're saying I'm some magical protector of…Earth?" She smiled.

"Something like that." Then her smile faded. "And about your father," Dahlia's eyes widened at the mention of her father, who was he and why wasn't her here? She hesitated for a moment until the man that was sitting next to her placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Dahlia, your father is dead." Even though she'd never seen him or met him she felt a part of her heart shatter. She could barely bring herself to ask the next question.

"What….what happened to him?" Her mother dropped her head and her shoulders rocked with her sobs. Suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she had to. Again, the man behind her tried his best to comfort her and she looked up again, this time her eyes were bloodshot.

"I…I killed him," she was shocked. Her mother killed her father. How could she do that? Before she could ask Carlisle spoke.

"It isn't that simple Dahlia. She didn't purposefully harm your father." She had turned to look at Carlisle, now she looked back at her mother who was crying again.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Your father was human, and our kind cannot have physical relationships with humans. It's something in our system that is toxic to them." That's impossible, she thought.

"So when you…" her mother nodded not needing to hear the rest of her question. "But that doesn't make sense, Marcus is human and we…." She broke off forgetting that she was about to explain her sex life to her mother. Azalea understood that and didn't push the issue but someone else did.

"Wait, did you say he was human?" Edward. Dahlia looked over at him as if noticing him for the first time, she probably was. Azalea looked up from her hands and turned to Edward

"Yes, Marcus is human." Edward met Azalea's eyes and Azalea looked past Dahlia to Marcus who had started eating again.

"Well maybe it's because you're half human." She tried to smile but it came off more as a grimace. Dahlia considered this, if something bad was going to happen to Marcus it would have happened already right?

"Dalia, I want you to know that the only reason I gave you up was to protect you. I couldn't have raised you being full human, I would have killed you." She paused to take a breath. "But I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. And I have always loved you." She smiled.

"All this time…I thought there was something wrong with me. I'm glad I found you, mom." She pulled her daughter in for a tight embrace and Dahlia welcomed her mother's touch. It was a beautiful moment, one that she'd dreamed of having for years, but unfortunately someone had to end it.

"Azalea." Edward again. "I hate to interrupt but I was wondering if I could speak to you in private. Everyone at the table wanted to question him but they kept quiet. She nodded and stood up.

"Sure Edward." She smiled down at her. "I'll be right back." Before they left Edward, very clear and distinctly met Marcus' eyes. Azalea followed Edward not only out of the dining but out of the house and well into the forest beyond it. Eventually Azalea stopped to address him.

"Edward what are we doing way out here?" He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Marcus is lying." Azalea was still confused as to why he had to take her way out here to tell her that.

"Lying about what?"

"He is not human. When I try to read his mind I get the same thing that I get from you." She considered this.

"Wait, can you read Dahlia's mind?" He shook his head.

"Her head is clearer definitely but I still get that foggyness. And when she mentioned pixies I saw his fists clench up, it upset him. He's a nymph I know it." Azalea shook her head.

"That doesn't make any sense, my kind can sense each other and I don't feel anything coming from Marcus. I would have felt It the minute it got close to the house." He shrugged.

"Well maybe he's blocking it somehow." Blocking it? She'd never heard of someone having the ability to do that but anything was possible, however she still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know Edward, that's kind of a long shot." Then they heard a twig snap. They turned around at the same time. Someone had followed them into the forest. Marcus, then she felt it. That unmistakable pull that she rarely felt but can never forget. It was true.

"So, you figured it out." It wasn't a question and it was directed at Edward.

"Wasn't hard." He nodded slightly then looked at her. she was speechless. Why would he lie, not only to her but Dahlia?

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

**Ok so I just thought of an awesome twist that will really surprise you and some of you might not like it but hey maybe that will get me some reviews ****^_^**


	13. White Wolf

**Azalea's POV**

"Look I know you must be upset at me for lying to your daughter but it didn't start out that way. I didn't even know about her powers until she showed me. And by then I was in too deep. I really care about her but I don't know how she'll react if she knows now." I had to take a minute to process all of this. Edward had long since gone back to the house and I figured Dahlia would eventually start wondering where we are but I just couldn't bring myself to think straight just yet.

"Marcus, you have to tell her. if you want to have any kind of honest relationship with her then she has to know." He dropped his head.

"I just can't lose her, not now." I could understand his fear, but I couldn't deny that him telling her the truth is the right and best thing for their relationship.

"If she really loves you then she'll understand." This didn't seem to make him feel any better but it seemed to have convinced him.

"Alright lets go." We made our way, slowly, back to the house. Dahlia was waiting for us outside of the house, she looked nervous and kept pacing back and forth on the porch. I smiled at her once she looked up and saw us so that she would calm down. She smiled back but I could tell that her heart wasn't in it, she knew something was wrong. She met us halfway to the house and ran into Marcus's arms. It shouldn't have made me feel like and intruder but I did. When she finally pulled away from him he stroked the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What makes you think that here is something wrong? Your mom and I were just talking." She looked over at me as if to get confirmation. I smiled as convincingly as I could.

"Yes but Marcus does have something to tell you." He looked at me and I silently urged him on. The silent exchange didn't go unnoticed.

"What's going on Marcus? You can tell me." Looking at him now I could see how much he cared about her, he was terrified of losing her.

"Lia..." I saw her flinch when he used that nickname. "I haven't been completely honest with you about...myself." She looked confused but I could see wheels spinning in her head. "I'm...not human." Her eyes widened. "I'm a nymph..just like you and your mother." I don't know what I thought would happen when he told her. However, I know I didn't expect her to burst into tears. He on the other hand, did. "Lia please, I know you're upset but just let me explain." She wouldn't listen, that just shows how well I don't know my daughter. When he reached out to hug her she pushed him to the ground.

"How could you? How could you lie to me?" she was more than just upset, she was hurt. I didn't really expect her to have such a short fuse. I stepped closer to her.

"Dahlia-" before I could get another word in I heard a blood curdling scream. From where we were it wasn't loud exactly but something was definitely wrong especially if it came from the house. I turned back to them. "We have to go back."

"I'm not going anywhere with him." And with that she ran into the forest with Marcus watching after her.

"Dahlia! Wait!" I grabbed his arm.

"We have to get back to the house, we don't know what's going on. I'll send Jordan after her he'll find her faster than we can." He gave me the coldest glare I'd ever seen but still did what I said. As we made our way back to the house I couldn't help but think that this was partially my fault, yes Marcus shouldn't have lied to her but I was the one who made him reveal that lie. If he hadn't she'd be with us right now. I just hadn't expected her to react that way. Once we got back to the house everyone, except Jordan who after making sure I was ok went out to find Dahlia, was crowded around Alice. "What happened?"

"She had a vision." That was Jasper. He was sitting next to her rubbing her temples. She looked exhausted and her eyes were bloodshot. What had she seen?

"What was it?" No one answered.

"She hasn't told us yet."

"I saw….I saw the Volturi." When Alice said that I saw every vampire in that room go completely still. What's a Volturi? "They were here and they were standing over all of our ashes. There were faces, so many faces." I knew vampires couldn't cry but I was quite sure Alice would have broken down right then if she could have.

"How is that possible?" That growl came from an unexpected source, Kat. "I commanded them to stay away, there's no way that they can come here and harm us."

"Maybe they can't, but that doesn't mean they can't get someone else to do it." This only seemed to upset her more, thankfully at that moment Seth and Jacob walked in. being with Seth always calms Kat down and tonight was no exception. Edward was the first one to notice Dahlia's absence.

"Where's Dahlia?" I looked over at Marcus who had found a lonely corner to sulk in. I hated what I had to say next, it sounded so unmotherly.

"I don't know, after she heard the news she ran off into the forest but I sent Jordan after her. I'm she'll be ok. There's nothing really in these woods anyway."

**Dahlia's POV**

I can't believe it! I can't believe that he lied to me all this time! I can't believe that after everything I told him he didn't have the balls to be honest with me! Since I ran off I'd been thinking about what Marcus told me so I don't think I should be judged when I say that I didn't notice the huge white wolf that had crept up behind me. When I did notice it the first thing I noticed about it was its eyes. I felt like I could look into them for the rest of my life. Like they held everything that was important in the universe, everything I needed. But once it stepped closer to me I panicked and I did what I do best. I ran.

**Hmmmm so who do you think imprinted on Dahlia? ****XD**


	14. A Kiss

**Here's the next chapter (:**

**Azalea POV**

Thank god that wolf didn't chase after me. I wasn't sure if it did that I would be able to face Marcus again. Even though he lied to me. But it's impossible, I couldn't be in love with an animal, right? I was jerked out of my thoughts by someone calling my name, Jordan, my mom's boyfriend. Ew, for some reason the thought of my mom having a boyfriend creeped me out. But he's nice and I have no doubt my mom sent him to find me. I slowed down and eventually stop and leaned on a tree. When he finally made it to me I noticed he wasn't tired at all. What is this guy?

"So did my mom send you to find me?" He nodded before he spoke.

"Yeah, she's worried about you." I figured a much but I just couldn't bring myself to care yet.

"Well we need to get back to the house. Alice had a vision, a bad one." I started to say that I didn't want to go back to that house or see Marcus's lying face but what he said caught me off guard.

"Wait, Alice had a what?" He looked up at me like I was crazy and then realization shot across his face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't know." Now it was my turn to look confused, well even more confused.

"Know what?" He mentioned for me to walk and I guessed he was leading me back to the house.

"Ok so everyone in that house, besides your mom and me of course, is a vampire." He looked over at me like I was supposed to say something but really all I could do was blink. I couldn't accuse him of lying since apparently I am a nymph, a magical creature, so why couldn't vampires exist? But it was just too real for me to comprehend, he continued. "Some of them have special powers that are unique to them. Alice is one. She can see into the future." That was different. "And she had a vision that something terrible was going to happen to the family, soon." By this time, somehow, we ended up back at the house. I was still upset but if something bad was going to happen then I guess I shouldn't be wandering around in a forest by myself. I walked inside the house to a much different scene than when I left. Everyone was crowded around Alice who was sitting in a chair staring blankly into space. I looked around the room until I saw my mom walking toward me, she brought into a tight hug and gave my an apologetic look.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Damn, I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to be upset. I looked around again until I saw Marcus sitting in a corner looking at me. I met his eyes.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." She smiled at me and I found the strength to smile back.

"UGH!" The sound made me jump. Alice had stood up and was now pacing in front of the chair she was just sitting in. She wasn't happy. "God, I don't understand! Why can't I see this person?" I looked up at my mom.

"So why didn't you tell me that everyone was a vampire?" This made everyone stop what they were doing even Alice looked over at me. My mom smiled weakly and looked over at Jordan.

"You just couldn't help it could you?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist making her smile even wider.

"It wasn't on purpose babe, it slipped really. When I told her about the vision I had to explain the whole story." She nodded.

"That's true." She turned back to me and smiled. "Well you know now and I was going to tell you I just couldn't find the right time I guess." I understood that, when I found out was probably the best time ever, it just didn't seem that way when I found out. Something that I had completely forgotten about was Marcus, he was still sitting alone in the corner. I stepped around my mom and walked over to him. He looked up when he saw me and immediately began apologizing, again. I held up my hand and stopped him.

"Stop it. Marcus it's not just the fact that you lied, you let me think that I was alone. You let me think that there was no one else in the world with powers like mine when all along you knew that there are plenty of people like me. How could you do that?" He didn't have an answer and I didn't expect him to have one. That would have just made me angrier. "Look I need time to think." He met my eyes and I could instantly the fear in them.

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?" I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to break up with him..I just felt so betrayed. Sometime in the midst of all this craziness Jacob, Renesmee's boyfriend, and Seth, Kat's boyfriend showed up. I didn't see what happened before he spoke but I did hear the urgency in his voice.

"Dad," that was Jordan. Jacob tore his eyes away from Renesmee to look over at him. "Leah's coming." Jacob looked confused but then after awhile realization he wore the same expression as Jordan but before either of them could react the door burst open. A girl stood in the doorway she was tall and had a skin tone that was similar to Jacob's. Everyone in the room was stunned silent but from the corner of my eye I saw Edward gasp and turn to me. She scanned the room and her eyes rested on me. Her eyes, I've seen them before.

"It's you," I said it like it was supposed to make sense but it didn't, except to her it did. She walked toward me and stopped when we were less than an inch apart. Without hesitation she stroked my cheek and let her hand linger there.

"It's you," and then, she kissed me.


	15. Happy Ending?

**Ok so I have a really good cliffhanger for this story, this is going to be the last chapter but look for the next one which will be the next installment in this series "Revenge!" ****^_^**** it came to me in a vision but here's the last chapter!**

And when I say she kissed me I mean she grabbed me by my neck and kissed me, like I was the only way she could live. Like I was the only person holding her to the earth. I didn't care that I was in a room full of vampires. I didn't care that everyone was probably, no doubt, staring at me. And I certainly didn't care that Marcus was sitting two feet away from me. All that mattered was this girl, and I couldn't understand why. When we finally pulled back from each other I saw her for the first time. Her skin was a little darker than mine and her hair, unlike mine, was cut short, it didn't even touch her shoulders. Her nose was angular and her eyes, which I could tell were usually hard and uncaring, were full of life and passion and, love. Love for me. Love that I couldn't understand. Love that I didn't reciprocate. I took the risk of tearing my eyes away from her and looking around the room and as I suspected everyone was staring at me. Jacob and Seth were by far the most surprised but then I found Marcus's face, it was beet red. He was pissed. When he saw me looking he jumped up and stalked over to us ripping us apart.

"Get away from my girlfriend," he snarled at the girl. She narrowed her eyes at him and her body began to convulse.

"Take your hands off of her!" Jacob and Seth ran and wrapped their arms around her and began pulling her shaking, yelling form out of the house. I was still stuck in a trance. All I could hear was muffled screams, like I was underwater but I wasn't. I felt Marcus's strong arms pulling me further and further away. I passed out.

"Is she going to be alright doc?" I could hear voices, that was Marcus.

"She's going to be just fine, she was just overwhelmed." Overwhelmed is an understatement, I was just kissed by a girl! A cute girl but a girl nonetheless. "Dahlia, Dahlia can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to Carlisle's smiling face. I looked around the room and saw that it was Marcus, Jordan and my mom hovering around me.

"What happened?" Carlisle's smile faltered at my question and then Seth and Jacob flew into the room along with Renesmee and Kat. The girl wasn't with them and suddenly I yearned to see her again.

"During the commotion you passed out." I turned to look at Jacob who was staring intently at me.

"Where is she?" He nodded towards the door.

"By the river pacing, worrying about you." I nodded and started to get up when four sets of hands pushed me back down.

"Babe you need to rest." Then the anger set in. "Besides why are you even worried about her?" I glared at him.

"Because she cares about me and you lied to me so as far as I'm concerned you shouldn't even be here." This hurt him.

"Dahlia, what are you saying?" I stood up, slowly.

"I'm saying goodbye Marcus, we're done." And with that I ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. I looked around and started running towards the river, and then I saw her. It was like seeing her for the first time for the second time. She was tall and slim and even though she tried to make herself look tough the way she moved was too graceful. I stared at her for a long time before she finally noticed my presence. I smiled and walked towards her. "Hi." She ran over the me and pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright, I shouldn't have done that I just, I was so happy that I finally imprinted. I wanted to see you as soon as possible." I smiled and nodded. "It's ok." She smiled at me and for some reason it just felt right.

**Marcus POV**

I can't believe it! I can't believe she dumped me! After I brought her all the way out here just to find her birth mother she dumps me! I was sitting in my car on the side of the highway sulking going over the recent events in my head. Because I was so focused I didn't notice someone walk up to my window until they knocked. I rolled it down and looked into the eyes of a vampire. And not one of the Cullens. Her eyes were blood red and she was short and blonde and scary looking.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound tough but I failed miserably and she smiled. It was creepy.

"You seem upset." I scoffed.

"Yeah well I just lost my girlfriend because of those stupid Cullens." Her lip twitched slightly. "God, I wish there was some way I could get back at them and get her back." Her smile got wider when I said this.

"There is." I looked back her and she held out her hand. "My name is Jane."


End file.
